Wouldyouliketogofordinnerwithm e,Flora?
by lolidge19
Summary: Clive has been watching Flora for some time now, and decides to "make his move". But, being Clive, he has to make things awkward. For Abitat Eco and nellenora the explorer. Please R&R! (The description says humor, but it isn't very funny...)


**A/N: HELLO, WORLD! Oh, I forgot. It's not the world... Yet. First , then the universe (maybe even the multiverse...) Basically, I wrote this fic because I was bored, and I was to tired to actually DO anything. So... Umm... Tada? My fourth fic, and my first one-shot! Remember this day, people (it's March 7th, 2013, at 9:37 when I typed this note *yawn*)! I hope you could read the title, it's a ****_puzzle_**** in itself! See what I did there? Anyway...**

Clive Dove was now a free man. He had served his sentence at Scotland Yard, and was the perfect example of a a model prisoner. As soon as he was released, he immediately turned to the Professor, the man whose reputation as a true gentleman meant that he could never turn the young man away.

But it wasn't just the pleasant accommodation and Layton's forgiveness that made Clive happy that he was finally free. It was her. The girl who made Clive speechless. The girl who made him feel like his knees would give out every time he looked at her. In short, he loved her.

But she didn't know it.

Yes, Clive Dove, the mastermind who almost leveled London, had fallen for Flora Reinhold. Flora Reinhold, with her flowing hair, her gorgeous blue eyes, her beautiful laugh, and her smile.

After a night-long debate with himself, Clive finally plucked up the courage to ask her what he had always wanted to ask. He spent a ridiculous amount of time in the bathroom, to Luke's chagrin (he had been in there over half an hour, and even the Professor had started to grow worried), and eventually emerged looking... exactly the same as he did every day. That huge amount if time in the bathroom had been spent... panicking. What if she turned him down? What if she laughed at him? What if she thought it was part of a trick? I mean, Luke and Clive had had their fair share of mischievous pranks, but would he ever joke about something like that? Maybe... But to Flora? Never.

Clive mentally collected himself, earning a puzzled** (I did it again)** look from Luke. Ignoring this, he mustered all his courage and approached Flora, who was sitting at the window, gazing out of it, whist sipping a cup of tea- she could actually cook edible food now- but was disturbed from this when an excited-looking Clive walked up to her.  
"Mornin' Clive," Flora said sleepily.  
"Heya Flora. Always thought you were more of a morning person. Oh well. Hey, umm... Could I ask you something?" He replied nervously.  
"Sure thing, ask away!" She said, her enthusiasm slightly less... enthusiastic because of the loud yawn she let out of her mount afterwards.  
"Wouldyouliketogofordinnerwit hme,Flora?" Clive mumbled quickly.  
"Sorry, could you repeat that? You might want to speak up, I didn't hear one word of that whole sentence. Well, I presume it was a sentence. It could have been anything, Clive," She giggled.  
"Would you like to g-go for d-dinner with me, F-Flora? Only if you wanted, of course. Shoot me down in flames if you don't..." He trailed off as Flora started to laugh loudly.  
"The amazing Clive Dove, once a genius with amazing plans, is now reduced to a stammering mess," She stated, and he didn't disagree. He was still hopefull though- she hadn't said a definite no. His mind drifted back to when he had posed as Future Luke, but was snapped out of it by the response that could have made him jump for joy. The one he could only imagine in dreams.  
"Yes, Clive. Of course I would. In fact, I would love to go to dinner with you. I've sort of been waiting for you to ask me that, and I'm SO glad that you did. I... I really like you, Clive." She finished.  
"Me too, Flora." He smiled.

He would never, ever forget that day. The day she said yes.

**A/N: Aww. How cute. PLEASE REVIEW! Every time an awesome reader like you reviews a fanfic, you save a Londoner from a giant mobile fortress (you will think I'm weird for saying that unless you have played****_ Professor Layton and the Lost/Unwound Future_****). THANKYOU, EVERYONE!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME CONTINUE TO WRITE! PLEASE!**

**~*lolidge*~**


End file.
